


Silver Vulptex

by Omnicat



Series: Rey and Ben’s Shortform Kinkscapades [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aging, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Nobody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: In which Ben is merely turning into Xeorge X'looney and there is no reason to panic. Really. None. At all.





	Silver Vulptex

Ben stared at the grey hairs slipping through his fingers in the mirror, the wrinkles around his eyes standing out like never before, and saw a thousand futures flash before him.

Rey – fit, fresh, youthful, a decade his junior – looking at him with slow, creeping disappointment. Dissatisfied, wanting to fix the unfixable.

Rey, laying him out on the sparring mat again and again and again until the only way he ever won anymore was when she held back out of concern for his frailty.

Rey, finding a black hair dye kit and feeling betrayed.

Rey, jumping into his arms, and him, throwing out his back to catch her.

Rey –

– _knock knock_ –

– scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Ben, you okay? You feel weird."

"Fine." Breathing deeply, he brushed his hair back into place, slapped some sense back into his cheeks, and opened the fresher door. Without giving her room for any overly-insightful questions, he blurted out: "You still like that holo-actor, right? Xeorge X’looney? The one who didn’t get hot until he went grey?"

She blinked. "Uh... yes? Why?"

"No reason." He stooped to kiss her. "I have a surprise for you. But you’ll have to search me literally top to toe to find it."

An hour later, he nuzzled his face between her sweaty breasts as she sifted her fingers through his hair, searching, and they both basked in each other’s post-coital contentment.

"I’m Xeorge X’looney," he told himself, as well as her left nipple. "Nothing to worry about."

Rey snorted. "Absolutely not."

Despite everything, Ben’s heart fell.

Then Rey kissed the crown of his head. "I though _you_ were hot _before_ you started going grey, too."


End file.
